warpforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Join the WarpForce!
Join the WarpForce! serves as the introductory quest for WarpForce. As such, it is started automatically after logging on with a new character, but is also available from Queen Pra'Mithia on the Bridge. Synopsis You are wandering around on Lore when you come across Zorbak. Zorbak, insisting you look lonely, gives you a tutorial about the basics of the Battle Interface and introduces you to a "friend" of his, an undead dragon named Gristlespine. After you fight off Gristlespine, Zorbak bids you be on the lookout for "anything strange" before leaving. There is a brief explanation of the basics of the Devourer Saga, then the scene changes to show Celestra and the spirit of Garavin conversing on the Isle d'Oriens. Celestra declares her intentions to avenge the deaths that occured in the fight against The'Galin and the Network, but he reminds her that it is the Network and not The'Galin that is their true enemy before she leaves to find you. She is starting to counter your relief at the Network's waning influence on Lore when she is attacked by a Virin bounty hunter intent on collecting the price on her head. You help her defeat the would-be assassin, and she takes your prompt response as confirmation that you are ready to join the WarpForce. Aboard the Alteon, you are welcomed by Queen Pra'Mithia and Admiral Amada before flying to V'eld Valkan. There, Colonel Ba'Tokk explains what the V'eld is and Amada gives a long pep talk before officially beginning the Alteon's mission. Transcript You and Zorbak enter. You gain the Explorer armor. Zorbak: Mehehehe-- Hello, warrior. Are you new here? You: I am! Call me . Who are you?? Zorbak: Well, , I am Zorbak, the Greatest Moglin Necromancer in the world! You: Nice to meet you, Zorbak. I am just out exploring. What are you doing out here? Zorbak: Meh, nothing much. I just saw you out here, all alone, and said to myself, 'That adventurer looks lonely!' So, am I right? You: Well, not really. I'm just-- Zorbak: I knew it! You ARE lonely! So I took it upon myself to find you a friend! You: That's always good. So when do I meet this new friend? Zorbak: Gristlespine, come over here and say hello to ! You: Gristle...spine? Uhhhh..... Zorbak: Here he comes! He's going to LIKE you! Oh-- before he gets here -- let me go over something with you! Zorbak backs up slightly and the Battle Interface pops up. Zorbak: When you enter a battle, your ATTACK MENU will show up when it is your turn! You have a lot of choices about what to do on your turn. The Weapons menu opens. Zorbak: Choose WEAPON to select from any of the weapons you have in your inventory. Pick a weapon type that your enemy is weak to. The Gauntlets menu opens. Zorbak: Choose GAUNTLET to equip a gauntlet item on your left hand. Gauntlets increase your defenses as well as unlock special Gauntlet attacks. The Battlesuits menu opens. Zorbak: Choose BATTLESUIT to change your outfit. They act as armors as well as giving you special attacks. Some focus more on firepower, others more on hand-to-hand combat, and more. The Pets menu opens. Zorbak: Choose PETS to select a little helping friend if you have any. Pets can be just about anything, from animals to robots! The Skills & Tech menu opens. Zorbak: Choose SKILLS & TECHS to use Skills (like Healing, Meditation, or Magic), or Technologies (like Bombs, Gamma Rays, or Nanotech). These can help you or hurt the enemy. The Items menu opens. Zorbak: Choose ITEMS to pick a special object to use in your inventory. You can use rare magical potions to heal, or put on helmets, and much more. The Flee menu opens. Zorbak: And finally, choose FLEE to try and run away! Fleeing uses SP (skill points), so you need some SP to flee from your enemy. Fleeing takes you out of your mission, though. The Battle Interface disappears. Zorbak: Oh goody! Gristlespine is here! Mehehehe-- have fun you two!! Zorbak leaves. You: Wait, Zorbak -- I-- Uh-oh... BATTLE Gristlespine Full Heal Zorbak returns. You: I don't think Gristlespine liked me much. That wasn't very nice of you, Zorbak! Zorbak: Mehehehe! They don't call me EBIL for nothing! It was nice seeing you, . Zorbak: I hear there is something VERY important happening right now, so stay on the lookout for anything strange. You: Like you?? Zorbak: Meh-- Me, strange? All I do is raise the dead! You: Like I said, strange! Moglins are supposed to be healers, not necromancers! Zorbak: I fly my freak flag high, what can I say? Mehehehe.... THE UNIVERSE WE KNOW WAS MADE BY THE CREATOR... AND AS ALL THINGS HAVE OPPOSITES, SO DOES THE CREATOR... THE DEVOURER TRAVELS SPACE AND FEASTS ON LIFE ENERGIES... HE FEASTED ONCE ON OUR WORLD OF LORE, BUT LEFT BEFORE HE WAS DONE... HE CAME AGAIN TO FINISH THE JOB, BUT WE UNITED AGAINST HIM.... AND THE DEVOURER LEFT HUNGRY ONCE MORE. BUT TRUE HEROES NEVER REST EASY... THE DEADLIEST ENEMIES REMAIN JUST BEYOND OUR REACH... Celestra kneels in front of the spirit of Garavin. Garavin: A time of victory is only well-spent if it is spent preparing for the next threat... Celestra: I know, Father. And as further proof that the United Races of Lore have realized that as well, I have found others who are...IMPRESSIVELY far along in such preparations. Garavin: Yes! Queen Pra'Mithia and her alliance. Garavin: There are many brave warriors on Lore, but one in particular I hope you meet: . Celestra: I shall, Father. And I shall avenge you, and the sacrifices made by so many others in the cause of defeating the Network and sending the Devourer back into the pit of eternity. Garavin: That is just it, my child. The Network is the TRUE enemy now. Garavin: The Devourer was acting as a force of nature, but when we showed him that the Network was working with their OWN plans in mind, rather than as true servants, he cast them out. Garavin: The united Lorians summoned forth the Avatar of Lorithia, the Creator, herself to attest to their courage and strength. He was moved by our determination. Garavin: One day, hopefully very long from now, the Devourer may return, and as a force of nature he may sunder Lore as he has many worlds. But that... that is destiny. Garavin: The Network is the evil enemy, hidden in the shadows between and upon worlds near and far. Remember that, Daughter, as you go forth into the sea of stars! The scene cuts back to you. A couple of red energy bolts strike through the air and the tips of the finger of Celestra's gauntlet slice open a swirling vortex of red energy. She steps out and the portal closes behind her. You: !!! You- you're the Huntress -- the one who track the Devourer through space after his first attack on Lore! You were gone 1000 years!! Celestra: You're right, . And though the Devourer is gone, his legacy remains. You: Yes, the Network of aliens who act on the Devourer's behalf. But their influence is weak on Lore now. I thought we were safe-- Celestra: Safe? Safe from an organization of creatures that reaches from one end of the galaxy to the next? No-- never. Not until-- A blob of purple energy knocks Celestra to the ground. A Virin enters. Virin Assassin: The Huntress herself!! The price on your head is very high among the Network Worlds, darling-- I will be the wealthiest Virin on Zirrix! You: OVER MY -- DEAD -- BODY! *Fight! You gain Celestra as a guest BATTLE Virin Full Heal Celestra: Thank you, . You: I wasn't going to just stand by and let that alien bounty hunter get you! Besides, you're the HUNTRESS! I'm sure would have been fine even if I hadn't stepped in. Celestra: Perhaps. But your willingness to take action is all I needed to be sure. You: Sure of what?? Celestra: , I hereby induct you into the WarpForce! You: Huh??? Celestra: You want to stop them, don't you? Make sure the Network's reign of terror in the galaxy comes to an end? You: I do-- but HOW? They're-- out there-- in the sea of stars -- nearly too far even to dream-- Celestra: Dreams are only reality blinded by hope, . Follow me and dive into the stars, and into legend! *Join the WARPFORCE! Music plays. Admiral Amada: Welcome about, recruit! Queen Pra'mithia: You are now part of the WarpForce! Queen Pra'mithia: Combining Drakel magiscience with alien technology, we have built a fleet-- Queen Pra'mithia: -- to take us to the stars, and stop the Network!! The Alteon lifts off and flies into the stars. The WarpForce logo is shown. The Alteon docks and the scene switches to inside. Admiral Amada: Oh good! Glad you could make it, ! I was hoping we wouldn't have to start without YOU! You: Sorry, Sir! I just had to finish polishing the elevator rails, Sir! Admiral Amada: Be late on your OWN time, WarpForcer. Now everyone, allow me to introduce Colonel Ba'Tokk, the commander of V'eld Valkan's military operations! Ba'Tokk: At ease, troopers. Welcome to the single most high tech living space ever created by Lorians. Ba'Tokk: The V'eld you have docked the LSS Alteon at, and that you are now standing in, is a completely self-sufficient CITY in orbit around our world. Ba'Tokk: It has been reinforced with defenses and other technologies derived from friendly alien allies, including non-Network Cor-Dem, Proteans, and others. Ba'Tokk: When you are not on missions with the Alteon, consider V'eld Valkan your home away from home. We will always be here, poised to defend Lore from whatever may come our way. Ba'Tokk: Admiral, Sir, now that the crew has been briefed, I hand them back to you... Admiral Amada: Thank you, Colonel. Admiral Amada: Today, we embark on the future of our world, our way of life. For the first time in memory the races of Lore have banded together in such an undertaking. Admiral Amada: We are-- no, YOU are the best that Lore has to offer. Admiral Amada: Today we are assembled as one crew, one family. I will not lie to you. The odds are that not all of us will survive our missions. Admiral Amada: We, each and every one of us knew the risk when we signed on. For that reason alone, if no other, we must do what we are capable of doing. Admiral Amada: We must stand strong and we must stand together. Whether the person standing next to you is human, Drakel, or elf, he is your brother. Admiral Amada: His life depends on you and yours on him. Forget the petty differences of the past. For if we cannot get beyond the past, we have no hope of making it to the future. Admiral Amada: Our cause is just, our mission is survival. We cannot, we will not fail! Admiral Amada: All crew to stations! The Alteon's mission begins now!! Music plays. Valkan moves in orbit as the Alteon and a number of other ships launch from it. After exiting the shop... Your adventure abord the LSS Alteon has just begun! Visit all 5 main decks of the Alteon (Bridge, Engineering, Hangar, Sick Bay, and VR Deck) as well as the Warp Guardian Tower to talk to the crew, learn about the WarpForce universe, go on missions, train, and get new items! *Repeat Intro! *The Alteon! Rewards Weapons *Stun Baton XVZ0 *Warped Rocket Launcher *Airy Beam Lance *Chilled Beam Sword *Warp Darkened Beam Staff *Swaying Cisor *Breezy Beam Lance *Dimmed Beam Staff Gauntlets *Basic Lightning Gauntlet Skills/Techs *Medic I *WG Chill Bombs *IMP Pets *Glador Category:The Alteon Category:Missions